Pieces of Eight
by Simply A Fangirl
Summary: Inside you will find a mixture of drabbles and one shots which are responses to the Black Pearl forum challenges. Enter and enjoy.
1. Family

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the challenge prompt - Family in the Black Pearl forum. I don't own any rights to the Pirates of the Caribbean films or the characters they belong to Disney. Thank you to FreedomOfTheSeas for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

_Family – a group of people related by marriage or through having the same ancestors._

* * *

><p>"Angelica, my daughter, will you sacrifice yourself so that I can have eternal life?" I asked looking into her eyes, searching for her answer as the poison moved through me, I felt my body convulse.<p>

"Yes father," she replied with pain in her voice. I knew she would do anything for me; our bond was that strong, even though it pained me to see my daughter die. I knew it was because she wanted me to live, so that I could take revenge on Barbossa for putting me in that position in the first place.

"Sparrow give me the chalice," I rasp, with as much strength as I could muster. As I took it from him, I leaned over on my side, as best as I could, while I took a drink from the chalice that would save me. I looked at Angelica "Thank you" is all I say to which she just nods before she took a drink from the chalice that would take her life.

As I throw the chalice away Jack looked at Angelica with such concern in his dark brown eyes as he nervously replied, "I… erm… might have switched the chalices."

"What!" I bellow angrily as I felt a strange force pulling me away. I looked down to see the water from the fountain beginning to surround me, shooting high waves into the air that blocked me from my daughter. I tried to reach out but the wind stopped me, stripping me further of my life.

"Jack how could you!" Angelica exclaimed, tears streaming down her face as she scrambles to reach me but it was in vain.

"Angelica!" I was able to shout over the wind before death took me away, the pain was horrendous as I left my body, which was reduced to bones. I looked down shocked to find that I was floating in the air in my ethereal form. I realised I would never feel the warmth of the sun on my face ever again; all I would ever feel would be this icy cold feeling which wrapped around me.

They can't see me, I'm invisible to them. I saw my daughter crying, I desperately wanted to wipe the tears away, but I knew I would never be able to console her again. When Sparrow tried to comfort her, she pushed him away "You bastard! I hate you!" she screamed punching him in the chest.

"_I will always watch over you my daughter._" I said silently through the air, even though she couldn't see me, I just hoped she could hear my last message.

Before I left the cave, I saw my daughter's face one last time, she had stopped crying and there was a small smile on her face as she whispered to the air, "I know father."

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)<strong>

**Until next time everyone**

** **AnnHarrisForever** x**


	2. Hesitation

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the challenge prompt - Hesitation in the Black Pearl forum. Thank you to FreedomOfTheSeas for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

_Hesitation – be reluctant to do something._

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and Barbossa had become closer since he had come back from the dead, thanks to Tia Dalma. He had been helping her practice her sword technique every Tuesday afternoon on the deck of the ship they had commandeered.<p>

Every time they practiced or spoke to one another, Elizabeth couldn't deny how attracted she had become toward the rugged Pirate Lord. She knew the way she felt about him was wrong, given that she loved Will dearly, but she couldn't stop the warm feeling in her heart like a fire being lit every time she was around Barbossa.

Even as they stood opposite each other on the deck, the moon in the cloudless night sky illuminated their surroundings, the feeling made itself known, rushing through her heart and around her body heating her instantly.

"Are ye ready for another lesson, Miss Turner?" Barbossa asked casually in his rough voice, as he drew his sword from its scabbard. He stood in his usual guard position, with his right side facing her.

"Aye, that I am, Captain," she replied with a smile on her face as she took the jian from the scabbard, a sliver of moonlight reflected off of the blade making it sparkle.

"Very well, let's begin," he said.

They both began to circle each other, waiting to see who would attack first. Elizabeth thought she had the element of surprise as she stamped her foot on the deck to distract him before she lunged. As soon as her foot hit the deck, the reverberating sound gave him enough time to process the move she was going to make and he reacted quickly, sidestepping her as she lunged, missing her blade by meer seconds.

Barbossa had the advantage, seeing that she had her back to him, he could have made his move then but decided against it. He would wait for the right moment, let her have her fun and let her believe she was in control of their practice bout. She whirled round and went in for a reprise, their swords clashed as he parried her attack pushing her back down the deck toward the cabin doors so that she would have nowhere to go.

She knew what he was doing, backing her up so that she would have no place to go. She only had one option; she came out of the parry performing a fleché as she ran past Barbossa and whirled round so that she was back in the middle of the deck with plenty of space to move.

"_I have certainly taught her well,"_ he thought to himself while he watched her as she looked at him. She had matured and grown into a beautiful woman and he knew he would be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat every time he saw her. He was finally able to feel that which he hadn't been able to feel since the curse had been upon him – love. It was a wondrous feeling. He didn't know if she felt the same way about him, she probably wouldn't as she was with dear William. However if he had the chance he would not hesitate in kissing her just once.

Barbossa chuckled as he began to circle Elizabeth, once more. "Very clever lass, where did you learn that move hm?"

"From you, Captain. I've picked up quite a few things from you."

"Aye, that you have," he agreed.

With the speed of a lion closing in on its victim, he performed a forward recovery, instantly covering the distance between them. This surprised her and she immediately attacked but he side stepped it once again, he was behind her just like before and this time he made his move. He quickly sheathed his weapon and took out his dagger. He locked her free arm around her waist, while he placed the dagger just at the base of her neck. She dropped the sword to the floor and tried to struggle out of his hold, but it was to no avail.

"I surrender," she said.

She knew she couldn't escape but she could turn to face him, but only if he loosened his grip a little. He must have known what she was thinking as he did just that. With that, she whirled round and faced him, knocking the dagger out of his hand.

"Well, Barbossa, were you trying to kill me or just scare me?" she asked. "Because either way, you've failed."

Barbossa wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer to him as he growled into her ear, "That was never my intention. My intention was only to do this." He didn't hesitate as he kissed her passionately on the lips, but he pulled back when she didn't respond.

He sighed, he was right; she didn't feel the same way, he was about to say something when she entwined her arms around his neck pulling him back to her as she kissed him with equal passion.

Just as they broke apart for air, Will came up the companionway steps from below and when he saw Elizabeth with Barbossa hurt rushed through him. "You're welcome to her!" he shouted, before storming back down the stairs. Elizabeth looked on in shock while Barbossa had a smile on his face

"_One thing that's different between me and you Mr Turner,"_ he thought to himself, "_I never hesitate."_

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)<strong>

**Until next time everyone**

** **AnnHarrisForever** x**


	3. Cat

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the challenge prompt - Cat in the Black Pearl forum. Thank you to FreedomOfTheSeas for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

_Cat – a small furry animal kept as a pet._

* * *

><p>Tortuga; the pirate capital of the world - a place in which every pirate has visited in his lifetime, spending their gold on rum, the company of women, and even more rum.<p>

The black cat was invisible to the inhabitants of the island, engulfed by the darkness as it padded down one of the many alleyways, searching for food.

It had seen many atrocities being committed on this island: murder, brawls, gambling. If the feline could only speak, it would be a fantastic witness for trying pirates of their many crimes, but alas, that would never happen.

The stealthy feline stopped in its tracks halfway down the pitch black alleyway as the stench of fear hit its nose full force. It's prey was close. Slowly, the cat began to move through the darkness, the muscles in its lithe body moving and retracting.

It's golden brown eyes lit up as they focused on the small mouse, backing up against the wall. The vicious feline pounced in one quick movement, clamping down on the mouse's neck and biting down, killing it instantly.

The taste of the blood was heavenly as it trickled down the cat's throat. Picking up its kill in its mouth, the feline moved forward once more, searching for a spot where it could enjoy its dinner.

The cat found a wall which it could reach in one quick jump. Once it had settled down on the wall, it dropped the mouse between its paws and began to eat it.

Halfway through eating, the cat stopped as it's ears picked up a shot being fired down below on the street, it watched as the victim fell down to the floor, lifeless, while the victor placed his pistol back in his belt and walked away.

Another normal day in Tortuga, the feline went back to its meal. It knew it would outlive many of the inhabitants on this island.

It truly was a game of kill or be killed.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)<strong>

**Until next time everyone**

** **AnnHarrisForever** x**


	4. Cold

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the challenge prompt - Cold in the Black Pearl forum. Thank you to FreedomOfTheSeas for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

_Cold – at a low temperature._

* * *

><p>Hector Barbossa stood on the deck of the Black Pearl. The only light coming from the moon which beamed down from the clear star crossed sky.<p>

He wrapped his coat tighter around himself, trying to block the cold from reaching his body. But it was to no avail. It slithered like a snake through his coat biting at his body, like an icy blunt knife piercing him, the pain unbearable.

He stamped his feet on the deck to try and keep his temperature at a normal level, allowing the warmth to course through him, stopping the cold at all costs.

When he breathed he could see his breath in the air, it was at such an arctic temperature outside on the December evening.

It was at times like this that he missed being cursed. He didn't have to feel anything then let alone the cold that he was feeling at this moment. It dawned on him that he truly would never be immortal again; he would grow old and eventually fade into the dark abyss.

One thought flooded through him like an overflowing river,

"_It is like death is breathing down my back, it's frozen fingers only inches away."_

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)<strong>

**Until next time everyone**

** **AnnHarrisForever** x**


	5. Joy

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the challenge prompt - Joy in the Black Pearl forum. Thank you to FreedomOfTheSeas for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

_Joy – great pleasure and happiness._

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stood on the beach with her nine year old son waiting patiently beside her.<p>

Her heart was filled with so much joy; it felt like it would overflow from the weight of it. She was finally going to see Will once more and her son was going to meet his father.

The last time Will had seen his son, he was a baby. What would he say when he saw that his little boy had grown into a young man?

Young William III's heart was pounding excitedly in his chest. He was going to meet his father, the person he had heard so much about but had never been able to talk to face to face until now. He had waited for this day for what seemed like a lifetime and it had finally arrived.

Out at sea, the sun began to set and there was a bombardment of lights that started to illuminate the sky as the sun left, signalling the return of The Flying Dutchman.

The ship leapt up from out of the depths with such grace, like a lion pouncing on it's unsuspecting victim. Once it had anchored at the bay and the rowing boat had been lowered onto the waves, Will said goodbye to his crew until sun up when he would return.

The trip to shore didn't take long, as soon as he set foot on the golden sands, he smiled at the sight before him; of his wife walking towards him, while his son had let go of his mother's hand and ran towards his father's welcoming open arms.

"Hello son." Will said proudly as he ruffled the boy's mop of brown air playfully.

"Hello father." His son replied happily smiling up at him.

With his free arm he placed it around Elizabeth's waist who had joined them momentarily, kissing her lovingly, he smiled into the kiss. How he had missed the feel of her lips upon his and her scent like roses in full bloom.

"Hello darling," he said looking at his beautiful wife before him.

"Oh Will, we've missed you."

"I know, and I have missed you both so much too, you are the first thing I think about when I wake and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep." He kissed her once again before kissing his son's forehead.

They walked along the beach, as a family. Even though it would only be for a short while, before he would have to return to the ship.

They would make the short time they had together, last as long as they could.

_They were finally a family reunited even if it was for just one day._

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)<strong>

**Until next time everyone**

** **AnnHarrisForever** x**


	6. Rooster

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the challenge prompt - Rooster in the Black Pearl forum. Thank you to Natalya for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

_Rooster – a male chicken_

* * *

><p>The rooster crowed alerting the inhabitants of Port Royal, who were not already awake and busying themselves with their normal duties, that it was a new day.<p>

The bird's call brought with it a silent warning; that there was a storm that was soon approaching which would bring with it death and destruction to anything that stood in its path.

It would change the inhabitants of Port Royal's lives forever. Far away at sea, a ship with black sails and a skull and crossbones flying high on the mast appeared out of the mist, moving silently on the waves.

On board the _Black Pearl _were a crew of the most ruthless men who sailed the seas. Their captain was one of the most feared and merciless Pirate Lords and his name was: Hector Barbossa.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)<strong>

**Until next time everyone**

** **AnnHarrisForever** x**


	7. Black

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the challenge prompt - Black in the Black Pearl forum. Thank you to Natalya for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

_Black – indicating that bad or unwelcome things are likely to happen._

* * *

><p>Governor Weatherby Swann's last thoughts as he died were of his daughter Elizabeth. He had felt death's icy breath on his face and it's firm grip on his hand as it tugged his soul away from his lifeless body, which lay before him, towards the black abyss.<p>

As he adjusted to his new form, he noticed death was leading him towards a small boat floating at the port. It had nothing anchoring it in place. It seemed to be holding itself there waiting for him. He climbed in and it began drifting along the murky waters the only object lighting his way was a dimly lit lantern.

As he drifted along in the boat, he knew his daughter would not know that he had died. He was upset at this because he hadn't wanted to die yet, but when the bullet from Mercer's pistol had hit him he knew it was too late. He had always thought he would have died peacefully in his sleep with his family surrounding him. Alas that was never to be.

He was upset that he would never be able to walk his daughter down the aisle or see her have children.

He realised that he would finally be able to embrace his wife as it had been too long since he had held her in his arms. She had died when Elizabeth had only been a few years old, he had been a broken shell inside but he had to be strong for his daughter, she was the only thing that had gotten him through that period of his life.

He would watch his daughter from up above in the heavens with her mother. He would see Elizabeth again, he knew, even though it would be a very long time until that day ever came.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)<strong>

**Until next time everyone**

** **AnnHarrisForever** x**


	8. Propitious

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the challenge prompt – Propitious in the Black Pearl Forum. I would like to say a huge thank you to FreedomOfTheSeas for being beta.****All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

_Propitious – indicating a good chance of success; favourable._

* * *

><p>Hector Barbossa sat at his desk in his cabin, planning the ship's route.<p>

As he was preparing the course, thoughts of his kiss with Elizabeth seeped through into his mind, knocking his concentration. She had felt so good in his arms, and she had tasted so sweet.

It had been a week since their encounter, and he knew that she had tried to apologize to young William, but he still wasn't speaking to her.

Even when they were on deck Barbossa couldn't help but glance in her direction. She wouldn't meet his gaze, but he knew that when he wasn't looking he could feel her eyes upon him and he knew she still wanted him, just as he wanted her.

A slight smirk graced his lips at this knowledge. He looked out of the grand windows to see clear blue sky and the waves lapping at the ship as it made its way.

"_Well, the weather looks propitious as do my chances with Elizabeth,_" he thought to himself.

Yes today would be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)<strong>

**Until next time everyone**

** **AnnHarrisForever** x**


	9. Halloween

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the challenge prompt - Halloween in the Black Pearl forum. Thank you to ChaosAndMayhem for being beta.****All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

_Halloween – the night of 31__st__ October, the evening before All Saints' Day._

* * *

><p>The Black Pearl seemed to drift aimlessly through the darkness, the only light coming from the lanterns on the deck and the few stars that littered the sky.<p>

Elizabeth stood next to the railing; her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest as she tried to keep warm, stamping her feet every so often to keep her legs from going numb.

It was All Hallows Eve, when the spirits of the dead haunted the world for the night in all of their ghoulish glory.

She had been told ghost stories from her nanny when she was a child and had been frightened by some of the tales. Now here she was aboard a ship with a Captain who had once been a member of the undead.

She was broken from her thoughts by heavy footsteps which stopped beside her. She knew it was him. He always kept an eye on her even when he thought she never noticed.

"Good evening Miss. What brings you out here on such a cold night as this?"

"Good evening Captain Bar-" she trailed off when she saw it wasn't the Captain standing beside her, but a man with dark blonde hair which was tied back into a ponytail, and hazel eyes.

He wore a white shirt which was covered by a dark blue waistcoat; it had a dark red stain on the right side, along with a pair of black breeches and thigh high boots with gold buckles. In his belt was a rapier with what looked like blood on it.

She tried to recall his face from the crew, but her mind came up blank. This was the first time she'd met him. It was almost as if he'd appeared out of thin air like he was a… ghost.

The word made her face drain of colour as her blood ran cold, as the realisation of what it meant truly kicked in. She was scared for the second time in her life.

She swallowed, trying to keep her composure as she spoke, "I had a few things on my mind, but it is clear now."

"The sea air does that," he stated.

"I don't think we've met Mr…"

"Vincent Welsh. And who are you my dear?"

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Elizabeth, such a pretty name for a pretty face."

His voice made her skin crawl, at that moment all she wanted to do was run and yet his bloody sword made her ask the question.

"Mr Welsh, why is your rapier bloody?"

The stranger looked down at his blade and then back to Elizabeth, an evil glint in his eyes.

"I had a disagreement, shall we say, with a member of the crew. They regretted it."

"We should inform the Captain," Elizabeth stated. Vincent stopped her mid-step with a hand on her wrist; it was cold to the bone.

She was right, he was a ghost.

"Oh no Miss, there'll be no telling the Captain."

He was going to kill her, she could tell by the look in his eyes. She tried to turn out of his grasp, but his hold on her wrist was like steel. So she screamed before he clamped his hand over her mouth.

* * *

><p>Captain Hector Barbossa sat at his desk in his quarters setting the course for the ship when he heard a piercing scream.<p>

"Who be that, Jack?" He said to the monkey who had cocked his head to the noise as well.

Standing up he moved quickly towards the door, opening it he stepped out onto the deck to find Elizabeth being held by an eerie figure in the dim light.

Vincent and Elizabeth both looked at the figure coming onto the deck. Elizabeth's eyes were filled with fear mixed with happiness when she realised it was Barbossa. Vincent's eyes seemed to turn an unnatural red as he recognised his former Captain and executioner.

Elizabeth tried to say something but her words were muffled by the hand over her mouth.

"Ah Vincent, what a surprise. What brings you here to my ship once again?"

"You know why I came here, Hector."

Barbossa tilted his head down for a moment before looking back at Vincent, his gaze turning steely.

"That I do. But you will not be taking Miss Swann with you tonight."

"You can't stop me!"

"Oh, but you forget I killed you once and I can do it again. I suspect being killed in your spectral form would still be painful."

Vincent's eyes seemed to fill with fear at being banished.

"Let her go." Barbossa said sternly.

The ghost screamed in rage. He pushed Elizabeth with all of his ethereal power making her fall when Hector caught her and steadied her to her feet.

Vincent's voice floated on the wind, "This is not over Hector, I will have my revenge!"

Elizabeth was shaken up from her ordeal at the hands of a ghost pirate.

"Are you alright Miss Swann?"

"Yes I am now thank you Barbossa."

"It would seem you've been paid the honour of meeting the ghost of the former Vincent Welsh."

"Who was he?"

"Vincent was a member of the crew five years ago until he went mad and killed another of the crew over a disagreement they had. I shot him dead. Now every year he returns from his watery grave walking the deck in search of a new victim."

Another shiver wracked through her body at the thought that she'd nearly been killed by a vengeful spirit.

After all those ghost stories she'd been told as a child she'd actually experienced what it was like first hand.

But even after her own ghost story, she was safe because she was with him.

He held her to him, to keep her from shivering.

"You're safe now Elizabeth. I'll not let anything happen to ye."

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)<strong>

**Until next time everyone**

** **AnnHarrisForever** x**


	10. Tradition

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the challenge prompt - Tradition in the Black Pearl forum. This is slightly AU. Thank you to Krystal Lazuli for being beta.****All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

_Tradition – the passing on of customs or beliefs from generation to generation._

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Swann sat in her cabin, on the Black Pearl.<p>

It had been a few months since the kiss with Barbossa. She had went after Will after he had seen her and Hector in the passionate embrace and after a heated conversation in which she told him that the kiss meant nothing, that he was the one she wanted to be with, they got back together.

She was between a rock and a hard place. Her head was telling her to stay with Will and yet her heart was telling her to go with the man she truly loved – Hector.

It hadn't been easy, she knew he still had trust issues but they had slowly worked through them together.

She knew deep down that what she had told Will wasn't true, because she still thought about Hector and she knew she'd never feel about Will the way she felt about Hector. He brought a side out in her that she'd never known she'd had – a passionate side.

There was a knock on the door, which broke her from her thoughts. It would be Will. She believed in the tradition that the groom wasn't to see the bride before the wedding and she wanted to abide by it.

"I know it's you Will. Go away and wait till tomorrow."

There was silence and she breathed a sigh of relief. But just when she'd thought he'd gone there was a louder knock on the door.

"Will it's against tradition to see me before…" she trailed off as the door opened to reveal not Will but Hector standing in the doorway.

He walked inside and closed the door behind him as he finished her sentence for her, "the wedding."

"Hector you can't be in here, please leave," she said looking at him but he didn't move.

"I'll leave Elizabeth, after ye answer three questions."

She had a feeling what he was going to say and yet she didn't stop him.

"Do ye love dear William, Elizabeth? Or are you just marrying him out of convenience?"

Standing up from her seat on the bed she crossed the room and slapped him, making his head snap to the side. He rubbed his stinging cheek as he looked at her seeing her eyes filled with anger but there was something underneath that – doubt.

"How dare you!" she seethed. "I do love Will and I _am_ going to marry him tomorrow."

Hector chuckled to himself.

"Ye say you love William and yet there is doubt in your eyes. Ye know deep down lass that you don't love him."

She couldn't believe how he knew how she truly felt. He knew her too well.

His face was a few inches from hers, as he spoke, "I have one last question," he said gently, looking in her eyes which seemed to sparkle.

"I know he doesn't make you feel the same way as you do when you are around me. So dear Elizabeth it comes down to this – are you going to throw your life away in choosing poor innocent William or will it be me? You knew you would have to make this choice sooner or later and now here you are. So who will it be?"

She could feel his breath on her face as a warm feeling flooded through her.

Yes, she cared for Will but she knew that she never truly loved him. She was living a lie and fooling herself and Will. She had to follow her heart and it was pointing to the rugged pirate Captain in front of her.

"The truth is I can't stop these feelings I have for you. I love you and as much as it pains me I know I'm going to break his heart but I can't live like this any longer. I love you Hector Barbossa."

She watched as his eyes widened at her announcement.

Pulling her body against his he said, "As I love you lass."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, filled with all the love he felt for her. Her hands went around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She felt happy, alive and protected when she in his arms.

When they finally broke apart for air she said, "I have to tell him today."

Once Hector had left her cabin, she waited a while making sure the coast was clear before also leaving to go up on deck in search of Will.

She found him standing at the side looking out over the ocean, he seemed so peaceful, the guilt seemed to rip her apart at what she was about to do.

It was the only way.

"Will."

He turned around to face her; the smile on his face soon disappeared when he knew something wasn't right.

"Elizabeth what is it? What's wrong?" His eyes were filled with concern.

"Will I'm sorry but I can't marry you. I've tried to tell myself that everything would be fine but it isn't."

"Why? I thought we were happy. Whatever it is you can tell me and we'll get through it together," he said reassuringly.

She watched as he looked confused, his mind obviously reeling from the news. Suddenly, she noticed his eyes fix on her as he said,

"It's Hector isn't it? You're still in love with him."

She knew there was no point denying it now so she just nodded, "Yes I am, that's why I can't marry you."

He stood there for a moment as the words sunk in. He'd been a fool to ever think they would be alright; their relationship had started to tear apart when he'd caught her with Barbossa and yet he'd taken her back like an idiot because he loved her that much.

He rubbed his neck as he said, "I should have known it was over between us when you kissed him."

"I'm so sorry Will," she said through sobs as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Well you've got what you wanted now haven't you. Just leave."

Before she left she gave him the engagement ring back.

Even though she was sad and guilt-ridden for shattering Will's heart, she knew she'd made the right decision in telling him the truth.

That night, Hector returned to her cabin. When she saw it was him she ran into his arms as the tears fell. He held her tight to him, comforting her.

"Ye did the right thing lass."

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)<strong>

**Until next time everyone**

** **AnnHarrisForever** x**


	11. Together

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the challenge prompt - Together in the Black Pearl forum. Thank you to FreedomOfTheSeas for being beta.****All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

_Together –with or near to another person or people._

* * *

><p>Davy Jones fell from the mast of the ship into the watery depths below.<p>

As he closed his eyes and succumbed to the encircling darkness, he thought of one person – Calypso – his one and only true love.

He hoped he would see her in the next life, if there truly was one. Then maybe they would be together, once more, like they had long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)<strong>

**Until next time everyone**

** **AnnHarrisForever** x**


	12. Bluster

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the challenge prompt - Bluster in the Black Pearl forum. Thank you to Krystal Lazuli for being beta.****All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

_Bluster – (of wind or rain) blow or beat fiercely and noisily_

* * *

><p>The winds bluster against the sails of the Black Pearl as the ship rocked harshly on the ocean. Will Turner stood on the deck, gazing out over the open expanse of the rough blue ocean while his mind was reeling.<p>

He gripped the railing so tightly out of anger that his knuckles turned white and his hands began to hurt from the exertion.

Elizabeth had left him for Hector. What did Barbossa have that he didn't apart from Elizabeth? What did she see in him? He would never know the answers to these questions. But she had told him that she was in love with him, even that seemed to slowly cut his heart in two.

He should have known their relationship was going to be short lived when he saw the way they acted around each other when they had trained with the swords. But no, he had been too damn blind to realise then that he was losing her until it was too late.

He'd love to rip Barbossa's heart out like Elizabeth had done to him. But it could only ever be played out as a fantasy in the dark recesses of his mind, because he knew that if he went and murdered Hector right at this moment in time, it would be the death of him too.

He had nothing to live for now. All of the dreams he had with Elizabeth had been shattered.

He was broken.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)<strong>

**Until next time everyone**

** **AnnHarrisForever** x**


	13. Article

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the challenge prompt - Article in the Black Pearl forum. Thank you to Whispered Desire for being beta.****All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

_Article – a particular object_

* * *

><p>Davy Jones sat on the bench by the organ, letting his tentacles run across the many ivory keys, enjoying the cold feel of them.<p>

He began to play a sombre piece of music which seemed to match how he was feeling after his meeting with Calypso.

He would always love her, there was no denying it. But he also hated her for what she had done to him; for the hideous creature he had turned into as a result of her actions.

The tempo of the music increased as now and again he would check that the article was safe beneath his tentacles. He had to protect the key for it opened the chest which held his heart.

Without the key he was vulnerable.

If an enemy were to get the key and stab the heart, he would die.

And yet even now, as the music allowed him to find some form of solace, he pondered whether it would be better to die and be free from this life he had grown to hate.

The thought soon disappeared as he concentrated on the music, allowing his feelings to be expressed throughout the duration of the piece.

He had to keep living for one reason – what would the crew do without their Captain?

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)<strong>

**Until next time everyone**

** **AnnHarrisForever** x**


	14. Hazard

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the challenge prompt - Hazard in the Black Pearl forum. Thank you to Whispered Desire for being beta.****All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading. **

_Hazard – a danger_

* * *

><p>Cutler Beckett saw the clear hazard that lay ahead if he stayed on the ship – it would explode with him on board but he knew this was meant to be his fate.<p>

When the ship eventually began to explode on either side of him, his ears stopped functioning and he lost all hearing; the cannon fire was too deafening. He started to walk down the steps, his hand brushing the damp wood of the handrail, and onto the deck.

He continued walking and was halfway to the other side of the deck when he stopped and closed his eyes.

His life flashed before him in a blur and he smiled. Then, within a few moments, he had gone as the ship splintered into pieces all around him.

Never to return.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)<strong>

**Until next time everyone**

** **AnnHarrisForever** x**


End file.
